


Тиэль. Тирионская сказочка

by BlackRook



Series: История Тиэль, лормастера из Нолдор [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка из мирной жизни в Амане. Написано в марте 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тиэль. Тирионская сказочка

1

Тиэль шла по улицам Тириона. Останавливаясь возле каждого фонтана – чтобы опустить в него руку, поиграть с водой, ледяной или теплой, полюбоваться цветными бликами… Возле каждого дерева – чтобы коснуться коры, прислушаться к шепоту листьев… Приветствуя и улыбаясь всем, кого встречала – играющим детям, взрослым – тем, кто спешил по своим делам или просто гулял, как она… И со всеми делясь своим настроением – легким и лучезарным, как весна.

Ей хотелось петь, танцевать, кружиться – просто потому, что весна, а еще… Еще Тиэль была довольна собой, а такое с молодой инголемо не так уж часто случалось. У них на днях вышел спор в Серебряной Роще среди учеников – как всегда, когда собирались больше, чем вдвоем… И ей удалось его разрешить! Понимание в глаз собеседника ценнее похвалы учителя, тут Артаресто прав…

А вчера… Арафинвион уехал с братьями в Альквалонде – кажется, на семейное торжество; остальные тоже на время разбрелись… В сумке Тиэль лежала начатая рукопись, и оставалось только решить, где именно заняться ее окончанием.

Задумавшись, девушка позволила ногам самим выбирать, куда идти; и они привели ее туда, где она не была уже много лет. Раскидистый вяз, с одной ветвью, растущей неправильно; воздушные качели в его тени; резные окна и узорчатые балконы родительского дома.

От неожиданности Тиэль рассмеялась… и вошла внутрь. Поднялась по лестнице, прошла по галерее, ведя рукой по стене и чувствуя, как отзывается дом на ее радость. В ее старой комнате наверху, кажется, ничего не изменилось: даже плетение, сделанное наполовину, все так же лежало на столике. Девушка снова рассмеялась – почему бы и нет? Почему бы ей не пожить немного у родных? Может, теперь она действительно будет здесь дома? Почему бы и нет? Тиэль спустила сумку на постель и побежала вниз, во внутренний сад – любимое место своего детства.

В семье обрадовались ее возвращению. Мама ласково улыбалась своей любимице, а отец искренне интересовался ее успехами. Сестры, добродушно посмеиваясь, по очереди по утрам создавали из ее волос что-то сложное и прекрасное (сама Тиэль носила их распущенными или, если мешали, сплетала в косу). Братья, по давней привычке (и желанию) баловать младшую, на третий день подарили ей по браслету – старший с цветами, средний – со звездами. Рукопись продвигалась вперед, да и плетение из бисера – тоже… Но… Второй котенок на узоре еще не был закончен, когда Тиэль поняла: все осталось по-прежнему. По-прежнему отец возвращался из мастерской мрачный и раздраженный; от вечерних родительских разговоров куда-то исчезал уют… Правда, теперь Тиэль знала, что за беспокойство жило в доме. На кого все время злится отец, что тревожит маму… Откуда берется эта тяжесть в воздухе, которая так угнетала ее в отрочестве и которую, казалось, совершенно не замечали ее братья и сестры.

Братья ничего не замечали и сейчас – может, потому, что были страстно увлечены новым делом. Они постоянно что-то обсуждали (вдвоем или с друзьями), носились с эскизами, заготовками, спорили, смеялись… Тиэль искренне радовалась за них… пока они не рассказали ей, чем именно занимаются.

…С детства у нее было свое восприятие слов. Каждое слово имело свой звук, простой или сложный, ласковый или резкий… Были слова, , похожие на дуновение флейты; были, как отзвук лютни или арфы… А были, как лязг металла – такие слова Тиэль не очень любила. И слово  _marsil_  было из таких. В легендах о Великом Походе, где она услышала его впервые, его резкость и жесткость не портили мелодию фразы и сказания, лишь дополняли ее… Но здесь, сейчас, в повседневных разговорах братьев… Оно звучало не просто фальшивой нотой, неправильным аккордом или ненастроенной лютней. Просто… будто рвались струны у этой лютни, и Тиэль не понимала почему.

Ведь обычный разговор мастеров – о балансировке, сплавах, травлении узора… Смысл его, как всегда, от нее ускользал, но не в этом дело – стоило кому-нибудь упомянуть  _marsil_ , как ощущение чего-то непоправимого охватывало Тиэль, чего-то, чему еще не было названия в Квэнья. Но чем меч так отличается от других изделий нолдо? Тиэль не понимала, что за предчувствия гнетут ее, и, пытаясь найти ответ, вновь и вновь прислушивалась к объяснениям братьев. Тех ее интерес забавлял, но и был им лестен, и однажды старший предложил:

-         Сестренка, пойдем сегодня с нами. Увидишь, как рождается меч.  
Она вздрогнула, а средний, не заметив, продолжил с лукавой улыбкой:  
-         Там будут Нолофинвионы, они про тебя спрашивали…  
-         Правда?  
-         Конечно, ты ведь давно не показывалась…  
Тиэль рассмеялась ..  
-         А что? Пойду, посмотрю своими глазами, а то вы рассказывать не умеете.  
Прежде, чем они успели возмутиться, Тиэль убежала наверх за сумкой.

Кузня, куда привели ее братья, была не очень далеко – где-то на середине пути к дому Нолофинве. Тиэль была тут раньше – маленькой девочкой, когда интересовало все на свете… Тогда здесь ковали резные ограды для фонтанов на соседней улице…

Да, Тиэль увидела, как рождается меч. Как сияет на лицах кузнецов радость творчества, как вливается она в металл главной составляющей сплава… Как воцаряется вокруг благоговейная тишина предвкушения и ожидания… Но вот поднят вверх готовый клинок – блеск стали, красота, восхищение, смех…

А Тиэль вдруг показалось, что в кузне потемнело, как перед грозой или штормом, стало не хватать воздуха, заложила уши тишина, вязкая и неправильная…

Девушка выбежала наружу и бежала, на останавливаясь, пока не очутилась возле любимого фонтана.

Села на парапет, опустила руки, умыла лицо; наваждение рассеялось синело небо над головой и играли самоцветы на дне бассейна. Что происходит? С ней или со всеми остальными? Нужно было с кем-то поговорить, посоветоваться… Но Артаресто в Альквалонде.

Нет, Тиэль уже была в городе у моря, и не раз, но всегда с друзьями. В одиночку ее путешествия ограничивались улицами Тириона…

-         Aiya, Тиэль! – звонкий веселый голос разбил ее задумчивость.  
Тиэль подняла голову – рядом стояла юная подруга младших Арафинвионов.  
-         Aiya, Тинвэллэт. Ты откуда?  
-         Из Валмара… Слушай, ты не знаешь, где Ангарато или Айканаро? Дома их нет, в мастерской тоже…  
-         Они должны быть в Гаванях…  
-         А-а… Тогда я поеду туда.  
Вот уж кто действительно был легок на подъем! Тиэль ей иногда даже завидовала. Впрочем…  
-         Тинвэллэт, а ты не подождешь немного? Я бы поехала с тобой…  
-         Подожду, - Тинвэллэт трудно было чем-то удивить. – Вдвоем веселее…

 

2

Тиэль сидела на камне в маленькой бухточке, спустив ноги в воду. Тинвэллэт уже куда-то умчалась, а она не торопилась идти к здешнему дому Арафинве и Эарвен. Артаресто-то ведь знает ее хорошо, и может решить, что у нее случилось что-то плохое, раз она решилась на путешествие. Покидая Тирион, Тиэль действительно думала, что случилось, но… поездка с этой бесшабашной девчонкой, а больше того морской воздух и шум прибоя успокоили ее.

Тиэль задумчиво перекладывала подаренный браслет (тот, что с цветами) из руки в руку. Нет, чтобы понять ее и помочь ей разобраться, Артаресто будет мало ее рассказа. Он ведь, кажется, еще ни разу не слышал слово  _marsil_  вне легенд… Наверное, стоит подождать. Может, все само уляжется, а если нет… Золотые головы младших братьев Артаресто часто мелькали в мастерской Финдекано, так что и он скоро услышит эти разговоры и увидит, как рождается меч… вот тогда они и поговорят об этом.


End file.
